Vengeful Dreams
by foxthefox
Summary: Cloud's mind decides to play some tricks on him. Sephiroth returns and murders all of Cloud's allies and friends. The last person on his list to kill is Cloud but will Cloud be able to prevail through this trickery of his own mind. .:OneShot:.


Authors Note

So I can apparently come up with whole One Shots while in the shower. That is where this one comes from and where my previous one shot originated. I guess I'm thinking about FF7 a lot while I'm having a shower. Lol.

Fox

* * *

Vengeful Dreams

"Good to see you again, Cloud." Sephiroth muttered in his usual deep tone.

Sephiroth stood at the edge of a cliff that overlooked Nibelheim. His long silver hair blew along with the breeze. His enormous sword was held unwaveringly at his side. The silver length was unstained of blood but it seemed to emanate an aura of death around it. Standing behind Sephiroth was Cloud Strife. There was a mixed look of twisted anger and sadness on his face. He held the Tsurugi in a combat stance and looked like he would do anything to kill Sephiroth once more.

"Why did you come back!?" Cloud asked angrily.

Sephiroth turned around, glaring directly at Cloud.

"I've told you before Cloud. As long as you are the way you are, I will keep coming back." Sephiroth explained, a twisted grin appearing on his face.

"And your friends, were merely in the way." Sephiroth finished.

Cloud lifted up his sword, ready to attack. He charged forward swinging the Tsurugi. Sephiroth simply lifted up the Masamune, blocking the attack. Sephiroth kept his grip on the blade tight, pushing Cloud back no matter how hard Cloud tried to push his own blade on too Sephiroth.

"To get too you." Sephiroth muttered, swinging the Masamune forward and sending Cloud flying back.

Cloud flipped, landing a ways away from Sephiroth. He got up, lifting his large blade again for another attack. Sephiroth was stalking slowly towards Cloud, dragging the Masamune blade against the ground.

"Do you want to know how they died?" Sephiroth taunted.

Cloud charged again, swinging his blade for Sephiroth's chest. Sephiroth avoided the attack, jumping high into the air only to be followed by Cloud. Sephiroth deflected many attacks as Cloud tried to finish him. Sephiroth held the Masamune in front of him, once more locking his and Cloud's blades together.

"I killed that fool Barret quickly." Sephiroth muttered, "He thought that his pitiful bullets could get past my blade. I took his arm once more before I took his heart. Then the girl, Marlene-" Sephiroth was about to finish before Cloud separated their blades with a powerful swing.

"SHUT UP!" Cloud yelled angrily.

He swung once more, hitting Sephiroth's sword sending him upwards. Cloud spun around as he raised and then dropped his sword full strength on Sephiroth. The Masamune collided with the Tsurugi and both Cloud and Sephiroth fell to the ground, when the two SOLDIER's hit the ground a huge cloud of dust rose.

Cloud back stepped out of the smoke, knowing Sephiroth wouldn't be taken out that easily he readied his sword once more. As the smoke cleared the thin silhouette of Sephiroth could be seen walking casually towards Cloud.

"That dog, Red XIII was it. And the old man Cid. They were easy to take out. Cid attacked me out of blind rage after I cut down his little wife. He was easy to slay after that." Sephiroth began.

Cloud's rage instantly returned. The Tsurugi began to glow a faded blue mist as he lifted the blade above his head.

"And the dog died defending that ruddy rock they liked to call Cosmo Canyon. I killed him along with anybody else who stood in my way from that hole in the ground." Sephiroth grinned.

"Damn you!" Cloud growled as he swung his sword forward, the blue mist assembling into a long beam that shot towards Sephiroth.

Sephiroth simply swung his sword, dissipating the beam as if it was a normal attack. Cloud attacked once more but Sephiroth again blocked all his slashes, this time punching Cloud in the stomach and tossing him away. Cloud rolled away, hitting his head on the ground. He struggled to get to his feet, slipping and planting his knee into the ground. Sephiroth stood in front of him.

"Your friends at WRO stood a decent fight, except for that Reeve man. Without his little cat doll he's nothing." Sephiroth murmured.

Cloud quickly rose to his feet.

"The ninja girl fell last, only because she was protected by the man with the cloak, Vincent I think it was. He was the only one who ever put up a worthy fight, though I killed him as his transformation ran out of power and then the girl right after." Sephiroth muttered before deflecting another quick shot from Cloud.

Cloud relentlessly swung at Sephiroth, each time he added a little bit more force to every strike. It was to no avail though; it seemed that with every swing Sephiroth only seemed to get stronger and faster, being able to deflect every single one of Cloud's blows. Sephiroth swung the Masamune forward, colliding with Cloud's sword, sending it flying out of his hand. Sephiroth then picked up Cloud by the collar and threw him; Cloud landed near his sword but was unable to pick it up because of the amount of pain he was in.

"That little boy that lived with you, he simply burned in the place you once called home." Sephiroth muttered, "And your precious Tifa, I cut her heart right out of her chest as she defended your location." Sephiroth growled as he lifted the Masamune to finish Cloud.

Cloud didn't move. Sephiroth was right; all of his friends were dead, gone. Sephiroth killed them and he would finish Cloud off to close the deal. Everybody who once stopped him was now dead.

"I told you Cloud, I will never be a memory." Sephiroth said as he swung.

Stop. Everything stopped for Cloud, Sephiroth never killed him, he was frozen in place right in front of him. Just then a voice interrupted the silence.

"You really think I'd let this foo' kill me and Marlene that easily! Damn Spikey you're really losin it!" Barret growled in his usual deep voice.

Barret faded into existence behind Sephiroth, Marlene sitting on his shoulder in her usual position.

"C'mon man don't let him get to ya!" Barret said.

"Yeah, just use some of that materia I gave you." Yuffie's perky voice called.

She appeared beside Barret, one hand on her hips while another carried a box of materia. Two other people faded into existence, one a man in a dark blue suit with dark hair and a goatee, Reeve, and another a tall dark haired man wearing black leather with a red cloak and an odd golden claw, Vincent.

"Cloud, you've pulled through tougher situations then this one. Don't let this bring you down." Reeve said calmly.

Vincent just stared quietly at Cloud, he never was one for words but he nodded slightly at Cloud.

"Don't let this alternate reality take over your mind Cloud." Vincent spoke.

Red XIII and Cid appeared next, Red's fiery tail glowing bright while Cid's always lit cigar let out some cancer causing smoke into the air.

"You have beaten Sephiroth before. You can beat him again." Red XIII said calmly.

"Darn tootin!" Cid yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

Denzel faded in beside Barret and Marlene, waving at Cloud happily as if nothing had ever happened. Then Tifa, she was the only one who actually walked over to Cloud. She knelt down beside him, a smile on her face as she placed her hand on his.

"This all isn't real Cloud. Believe in yourself and you can do it. Finish him, and wake up!" Tifa soothingly whispered into Cloud's ear.

Cloud nodded and then time resumed. Cloud quickly reached for his sword and deflected the swing from the Masamune that would've finished him off. The images of all his friends had disappeared but he knew they were there. Cloud swung again, this time the Masamune came flying out of Sephiroth's hands, impaling itself into the ground.

"No Sephiroth, that's just what you are." Cloud growled as he ran towards Sephiroth to finish him.

"YOU'RE JUST A MEMORY!" Cloud yelled as he sliced through Sephiroth's body.

Cloud sat up quickly, the blankets crumpling and moving away from his body. He looked around the dark room he was in, he was back home. He wiped his tired eyes and then looked to his side, there was Tifa lying on her side of the bed, her slow breathing indicating that she was in a deep sleep.

He sighed, letting out a long, deep breath.

"Just a dream." He said calmly.

Cloud slowly slunk back down, covering himself in the blankets again before moving his body closer against Tifa's, she obviously realized he was there as she moved her body to fit with his. He let one arm crawl over her side, pulling her even closer as he closed his eyes, resuming his sleep.

"Just a memory."

* * *

So did'ya like?? I really had fun writing this. Seriously the whole thing came to me in the shower and I was able to write it within the same night. I hope I did this right and didn't ruin any of the characters personalities. Please Review as they help me improve.

PS: To anyone reading my Fic The Newest Campaign, the next chapter is halfway done so don't think I'm letting it die.

R&R once more.

Fox


End file.
